Thirty Days
by nascent-borra
Summary: 30 days of writing challenge. Full of mostly Borra drabbles, but may include other pairings. Ratings may vary.
1. Letters

_A/N: I started the 30 Days of Writing challenege on tumblr last week, and decided to post them here as well. :) Most of these are/will be Borra, but I may end up working a few other pairings in there as well. They are also hopelessly out of order because I just can't write any other way._

_Rated: K_

* * *

**Day 1 - Letters**

* * *

Bolin's heart always leapt hopefully into his throat whenever the mail carrier came to the island. He'd ambushed the poor man at the pier a million times by now, each time desperately asking if there were any deliveries from the Avatar in his sack.

"Nothing from Avatar Korra today," the mail carrier said regretfully.

"Oh…" Bolin said, hopes dashed. "Okay. Maybe next time."

"Sorry, Bolin. I'm sure she'll write soon enough." The postman held out a handful of letters, each addressed to Tenzin. "I'm running a little late today. Can you do me a favor and deliver these for me?"

"Sure," Bolin said dejectedly, accepting the mail with slumped shoulders.

"Thanks, Bo. I owe ya one," the postman said.

Bolin gave a halfhearted shrug, and the postman turned to catch the boat back to the city. Bolin trudged solemnly to the main building where Tenzin lived with his family to deliver the letters.

_No letters from Korra again_, Bolin thought sadly. He'd considered writing her a few himself, but he never knew where to send them. She could be gone for weeks at a time, always hopping around from location to location. More often than not, she was so remote any letter he sent wouldn't arrive before she was off to a new destination. And so he always looked forward to receiving letters from her. So he knew where she was… and that she was safe.

Bolin plodded into Tenzin's office to leave the letters on his desk, but just as he was about to leave, the phone began to ring. Bolin normally wouldn't overreach his bounds, since he really was just a guest here, but a call for Tenzin could be urgent business. He answered the phone.

"Air Temple Island, how may I help you?" Bolin mumbled, trying and failing to disguise his letter-less gloom.

"Bolin? Is that you?"

"K-Korra?" he shrieked when he heard his best friend's tinny voice in the receiver. He pressed the metallic device harder against his ear. "Spirits, Korra! How are you?_Where_ are you? When are you coming back? I miss you so much!"

"Hey, Bo!" Korra laughed happily from the other end. "I'm fine. I'm in the Earth Kingdom right now. I'll be coming home soon… I miss you, too."

Bolin smiled, twirling his finger around the phone cord as she caught him up on everything that had happened since her last letter. And although he loved receiving her letters, Bolin couldn't help but acknowledge how infinitely better it was to hear her voice.


	2. Haze

_A/N: I really hope we find out more about the Bending Bros' parents. Also, this was sort of a Borra moment in my head even though it probably doesn't seem like it._

_Rated: K_

* * *

**Day 2 - Haze**

* * *

Korra asks if I remember my parents. I hate to tell her that I have only a handful of memories of them. But she nods in understanding and asks if I'd tell her one. _My favorite one_, she suggests. So I tell her my oldest memory. With a deep breath, I close my eyes and fall into the past.

I try my hardest, but it's impossible to make out their faces. It's been too long, and all I have is this hazy notion of parent-like figures with indistinguishable features. Maybe dad's eyes are the exact same brilliant green I see every time I look in a mirror. Maybe mom's nose matches mine. I can't remember.

I look to my left and there's Mako in the seat between mom and dad, swinging his feet excitedly, still too short to reach the ground. I'm four again, being bumped up and down on my father's knee as we anticipate the arrival of the teams. I startle when the arena suddenly goes black and seize my dad's muscled forearm. My heart thuds painfully in terror and I turn into him, hide my face against his solid chest. He rubs my back in slow, gentle circles that soothe me.

A voice booms in my ears, speaks words that kindle a hum of excitement among the stands. A glimmer of light catches my eye, and I dare to peek between chubby fingers. Spotlights dance all around, illuminating all the different slices of the audience before finding the figures on the platform below. The crowd explodes into a cacophony of sound as the entire arena alights with an eruption of fireworks.

Spectators in front of us obscure my view as they leap to their feet, whooping and hollering. Dad stands, hoists me up to his shoulders. We tower over nearly everybody and I find myself leaning over the top of his head to get a better look at the commotion down below. Three figures cast off their capes and rouse the audience, striking poses and pumping fists into the air. Cheers and boos can be heard all around. Mom and dad have joined in, funneling their hands around their mouths to add their cries to the chorus. I give a hoot of my own.

The game has me transfixed as I watch the players dodge and attack in a frenzy of earth, fire and water. I don't know which team I'm rooting for, and I don't care about the score. All I know is… I want that to be me up there one day.

Korra tells me how amazing my parents must have been, how lucky we were to get to do something like that as a family. She smiles, pulls me into a hug and thanks me for sharing my memory with her.

I can't bring myself to tell her that I'm not even sure it was real.


	3. Prepared

_A/N: I know the "Mama" title belongs to Mako but I could totally see Bolin mothering after Korra as well. And also being totally pouty whenever she has to go away._

_Rated: K_

* * *

**Day 3 - Prepared**

* * *

Bolin never likes it when Korra goes away on Avatar business.

She always travels light. Other than folding some clothes and securing the trinkets she'd bought for her parents – a snow globe of the Republic City skyline for her mother, and a figurine of the Pro-Bending Arena for her father – helping Korra pack is relatively effortless.

It's the _goodbye for now_ that's the hard part.

"I still don't get why you have to go," Bolin sulks, clutching a folded stack of Korra's sleeveless shirts, fresh from the laundry, against his chest. As if hijacking her clothing will keep her with him longer.

"Yeah, you do," she insists, gently plucking her shirts from his grasp and stowing them safely in her sack.

"Why you have to go _for so long_," Bolin corrects. "Eight weeks? Seriously? That's like two months!"

Also the longest she'll ever have been away from him since they met.

"I could be back before then," she says in an effort to comfort him. "Stop pouting!" Korra smacks his arm playfully, but it doesn't cheer up Bolin's mood in the slightest.

He heaves a sad sigh and continues to help her pack.

* * *

The day she departs, Bolin thrusts a satchel into her hands. "It's full of things you'll need for your trip! There's some turkey-duck jerky for you and Naga, and I packed you some dried fruits and–"

"I think we have a stowaway," Korra interrupts, smirking as the contents of the bag wiggles in her hands.

A furry red face pokes its head out of the flap, cheeks stuffed full of nuts.

_"No! Pabu!_ Those nuts are for Korra!"

Korra giggles as Bolin struggles to seize his thieving pet fire ferret, and tucks the bag full of travel supplies Bolin has taken such great care to assemble into Naga's saddlebag. The fire ferret leaps out of Bolin's arms and darts under Naga's legs, scampering off towards the island greenhouse.

"He's _lucky_ he got away…" Bolin scowls at the retreating red dot.

Korra pats Naga's backside, prompting the polar bear dog to climb into the ship that will carry them to the South Pole.

"Thank you," she says softly, pecking Bolin on the cheek as she presses herself up against his solid chest.

Bolin envelops her in a tight hug, and drops his face against her neck. "Be careful," he murmurs.

"I will."

"Don't forget about me while you're gone."

"Never."

Bolin captures her lips in a determined kiss, pulling her closer as Korra's hands move around his neck, raking her slender fingers through his dark hair.

Afterwards, she rests her forehead against his and whispers, "I've gotta go. Naga's waiting for me."

With a glum nod, Bolin releases her from his bearlike hug. So it comes as a surprise when she doesn't let go.

He is happy to hold her a while longer, and is already preparing for the moment she'll be back in his arms.


	4. Move

_A/N: __I like to imagine that their father is an earthbender and that Bolin is like a miniature version of him._

_Rated: K_

* * *

**Day 4 - Move**

* * *

The day Mako discovers he can firebend, Bolin is overcome with jealousy.

At just four years old, Bolin's bending abilities haven't yet emerged. Mako spends hours every day practicing igniting flames in the palms of his hands, and Bolin copies the movements unsuccessfully, glowering when no sparks spring from his palms.

* * *

The day Bolin discovers he can earthbend, he cries.

"B-but I wanted t-to be a fireb-bender like y-you!" he wails.

Mako extinguishes the flame in his hand and puts a comforting arm around his little brother's shoulders. "But earthbending is great!" he says, encouragingly. "And if you were a firebender, you and me couldn't be on the same pro-bendin' team."

Bolin hiccups, and Mako scrubs at his baby brother's round cheeks with the elbow of his sleeve. "Don't cry, Bo. Besides, daddy's an earthbender too. Don't you wanna be like daddy?"

Bolin blinks back tears and swipes a chubby finger under his nose.

* * *

When his father returns home from work, a slab-like hand lands on top of Bolin's head and ruffles his hair ruthlessly.

"I hear we've got another earthbender in the house!" his father says, hoisting him up into his arms and beaming down at him.

"M-me," Bolin murmurs regretfully, tucking his face against his father's neck. "B-but I'm not a firebender."

His father laughs softly, gently patting his back. "C'mon, son. I've got some moves I want to teach ya."


	5. Snowflake

_A/N: Writing this was... interesting. **ohlookitscazz** over on tumblr made amazing artwork from this for Borra Week that I really loved. :)__  
_

_Rated: T or something_

* * *

**Day 5 - Snowflake**

* * *

"Y-you promise you won't go too fast?"

Korra sighs in exasperation with a roll of her eyes. "Yes, I promise! Now, would you just _give me your hands_?"

Bolin tentatively stretches his fingers out for her, nervously flinching as Korra grasps them tightly. She smirks at the panicked look on his face when she tugs him forward. "I've done this a million times. Trust me, big guy. Everything's going to be okay." She smiles reassuringly as she guides his hands to her waist. "Just don't let go, okay?"

"O-okay," Bolin stutters nervously as he grips her firmly about the middle. "No letting go. Right. Let's do this." His heartbeat quickens as she begins to move. "N-not too fast!" he cries. "It's my first time!"

"You're doing great!" she says, panting slightly with the exertion.

Bolin isn't so sure. He's never done this before. He wants this to be fun – it was even his idea! – but it's cold and scary, and his muscles are starting to ache. "S-slow down!" he shrieks, but Korra just laughs and moves faster.

Bolin clenches his eyes shut in terror, digging his fingers into Korra's waist. "K-Korra!" he cries out fearfully.

"You're okay! Keep going!"

"KORRA! I-I'm gonna–!"

He thrusts his weight forward, stumbling into Korra who screams as they nose-dive into a bank of snow.

"Sorry sorry sorry!" Bolin cries.

Korra groans from beneath Bolin's enormous body and attempts to push him off of her. "I'm never ice skating with you again."


	6. Restless

_A/N: Borra Babies! I have a few of these too. Bolin and Korra would just make the most precious babies._

_Rated: K_

* * *

**Day 6 - Restless**

* * *

Bolin groggily sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The radio he'd fallen asleep listening to had died and so Bolin assumed the power had gone out due to the wave of thunderstorms battering Republic City. He reached over to the bedside table and twisted the knobs, listening for the crackle of static, but there was none. The wind howled outside, and rain pelted his bedroom window. A sudden flash cut through the dark and the instant rumble that accompanied it shook the earth, startling him. His heart hammed against his ribs, but it quickly returned to its normal pace. He held his breath, listening and praying that the thunder hadn't–

A piercing cry echoed down the hall.

Sighing, Bolin climbed out of bed.

Midori had mastered sleeping through the night months ago, but because of the torrent of storms, she hadn't had a good night's rest all week. Korra being gone didn't help matters, as Bolin was left alone to console the child. He trudged down the hall to the room his daughter slept in, wondering if he'd ever be able to get her back to sleep. Thunderstorms were a toddler's worst nightmare.

There was another flash of lightning and Bolin spotted Midori sitting up in her crib, sucking her fingers in an effort to comfort herself. "Hey, kiddo," Bolin murmured as he padded into her room. She held her hands up for him, and he lifted the sniffling toddler into his arms, cradling her against his chest. Her pudgy arms went around him and she hid her tear-streaked face against his neck. "Shh… it's okay," he whispered, bouncing her gently as he stroked the dark curls of her hair to quiet her. Once she'd calmed down, he moved her into her crib and tucked the blanket around her, patting her back to let her know he was still there and that it was safe to close her eyes.

Midori was nearly asleep again when another loud rumble startled her awake. She let out a frightened whimper and Bolin groaned in his throat. He was so tired, but this storm wasn't letting up anytime soon, and he couldn't just leave his daughter alone. She'd be too terrified to fall asleep unless he was near.

He picked her up and carried her to his own bed, snugly wrapping them both up in the blankets. He'd just shut his eyes when the radio suddenly flared to life, static screaming in his ears. Midori snuffled and began to cry again and Bolin fumbled with the volume dial to cease the earsplitting static.

"Sorry about that kiddo," he said, shushing her. The late-night radio station he and Korra sometimes listened to was playing some soft Earth Kingdom classics, so he let the radio drone on as he rubbed Midori's back to the slow beat. He leant down to press a kiss to the top of her head and snuggled beside her.

* * *

Korra returned home the next morning.

"Bolin! I'm back!" she called out. When no one came to greet her, she frowned. Bolin could sleep all day if he got the chance, but Midori awoke every morning at the crack of dawn and would never allow it.

"Bo?" she called, abandoning her bags by the front door. She made her way through the house, peeking first into Midori's room. When she spotted the empty crib she moved further down the hall to her own bedroom.

She found Bolin in their bed, snuggled up against their small daughter.

Both were fast asleep.


	7. Accusation

_A/N: Borra Babies. But this one's scary. I started it with the intention of it being humorous, but... then I searched some things and became terrified. I like the ending though. The ending is nice._

_Rated: possibly a K? Or maybe T? I don't know, it's pretty horrific, honestly_

* * *

**Day 7 - Accusation**

* * *

Korra let out a long, suffering moan. "This is… all your fault!" she groaned before letting out another cry.

Bolin was unable to respond to her accusations – he was too busy trying to pry his aching fingers from her steel grip. He let out a silent scream when another contraction prompted her to squeeze his hand again, and whimpered when she still didn't let go.

"K-Korra–! M-my hand!"

Korra screamed in response as another contraction wracked her body. The healers were instructing her to breathe, to push but Korra couldn't hear them through the burning in her groin and the back-breaking pain.

"Ow ow ow!" she whined. "It hurts!" She loosened her grip on Bolin's fingers enough for him to snatch his hand away and cradle it safely against his chest.

"Push!" the healers demanded.

"I can't!" she cried. "I can't!" Korra threw her head back and let loose a stream of tears. Bolin's eyes snapped to Korra and became alarmed when she hid her face in her palms.

Korra was crying. _His_ Korra. _Crying_. And in pain. Korra giving up, just quitting, was simply unthinkable. And Korra crying was… terrifying.

The amazing girl he'd known for years, the woman he loved and married, the strongest person he'd ever known. His brave, incredible Korra…

She was just going to give up?

"_Yes, you can!_" Bolin said at last, pressing a kiss to her sweaty forehead. Korra glanced up at him wearily and started to shake her head in disagreement when Bolin cupped her face and touched his forehead to hers. "C'mon, Korra. Only you can do this. I'll be right here beside you," he whispered, weaving his still throbbing fingers through hers again, even though the risk of them ending up broken was high. "Don't let me down, tough girl."


	8. Promise

_A/N: Bolin is such a big baby, but that's why I love him._

_Rated: K_

* * *

**Day 8 - Promise**

* * *

Korra plopped down onto the couch next to Bolin and dumped her feet in his lap. When he frowned at her, she pouted back at him until he rolled his eyes and wordlessly began to unbuckle the straps of her heels.

"Love you," she said, smiling as she rested her head against the armrest of the couch and stretched her arms over her head.

"Yeah, yeah," Bolin said unconvinced as he seized one foot and slipped it out of the three inch heel before moving onto the other one.

Korra groaned once both feet had been freed. Bolin set the stylish heels down on the floor and toed off his own swanky dress shoes. "I'll _never_ be used to those," Korra said, frowning as she flexed her toes after hours of standing around in heels that made her feet sore. Bolin cradled one foot, and Korra sighed with pleasure as he started to massage the aches away.

"Asami was beautiful today, wasn't she?" Bolin asked as he rubbed and prodded the sole of her foot

"She was… She did such an amazing job. I can't believe she planned it all herself."

Bolin let out a bark of laughter. "What! You think _Mako_ knows anything about planning a wedding?" He doubled over in a fit of giggles and Korra snorted just imagining the firebender arranging floral centerpieces and taste-testing confections.

"That awkward turtle-duck couldn't plan a wedding! I don't care _how_ fashionable his scarf is."

Bolin gasped for air. "And spirits! Did you see his _suit_?!"

"I know!" Korra giggled, kicking her feet excitedly. "It was so dorky! I can't believe Asami let him wear that!"

"He picked it out himself!"

The couple laughed so hard they had to wipe the tears from their eyes.

Eventually when the giggle fits died down, Korra closed her eyes. Bolin watched happily as she lounged and he caressed the tender arches her feet, both relaxed as ever to finally be home after such a long, eventful day.

"Hey, Bo…?" Korra murmured some time later.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that when we get married, you won't wear a dorky suit."

Bolin's neck cracked as he snapped his head around to stare at her. His eyes were wide green discs that rapidly blurred with unshed tears. "_When_ we get married?"

Korra nodded, peering at him through hooded eyes. An unmanly wail escaped Bolin as his eyes overflowed.

"Okaaaay!" he bawled, eyes and nose dripping disgustingly down his face. He sniffled loudly, and Korra laughed, pulling him into her arms.

"You big baby," she said, fitting herself against him and tucking her face against his neck. "You're so gross when you cry."


	9. Flame

_A/N: More Borra Babies! There can never be enough. Also, this is the sequel to Accusation._

_Rated: K_

* * *

**Day 9 - Flame**

* * *

The thin cry of the infant ignited a blaze of motherly instinct within Korra. Even though she was exhausted, she sat up straighter and tried to glimpse the new life that she had birthed mere seconds ago. It was suddenly the most important thing in the world, to see her baby and to hold it in her arms.

"Give her to me," she panted breathlessly as she feebly gestured for her newborn daughter. "Let me see her."

The healer handed over the infant, who was still draped in the towel they'd used to clean her off, and Korra cradled her daughter against her chest. "Bo!" she shouted. "Bo, look at her!" Korra stared down at her wailing child, transfixed by the ten little fingers and toes. Korra let out a choked laugh. "She's got your nose," she said, pressing a kiss to the tip of the little button nose that had been inherited from her father.

"Bo?" Korra called, glancing around for her husband when she realized he'd been silent for a long time, and was not cooing with her over their daughter as she'd expected.

She spotted him with his forehead pressed up against the far wall, hiding his face in his hands. His hulking shoulders quaked as he silently cried, and Korra struggled to gulp down the sob lodged in her throat. He was an awful crier, and cried easily, but this was different. She'd never seen him so overwhelmed by emotions before. "Bo," she said softly. "You haven't even seen her yet. Come look at her. She's beautiful!"

Bolin rigorously scrubbed at his flushed, tear-streaked face and approached his wife's side. His eyes watered anew when he saw the dark head of hair cradled against his wife's chest. "C-can I h-hold herrrr?" he sobbed.

Korra laughed, nodding as she maneuvered the baby into his arms. "She's all yours, daddy."

Bolin's eyes squeezed shut to keep from dripping all over his daughter's face. He couldn't see her anyway with his eyes brimming with happy tears. But the little baby squirmed in his arms, and he knew his life would never be the same. "Korrrrraaaa… sh-she's heerrrrree!" he bawled.

Korra's eyes overflowed with tears as she witnessed Bolin cradling their daughter. "I know," she sobbed. Bolin heard Korra's strangled voice and leaned closer, letting her wrap her arms around him.

"I love you so much," he whispered, bumping his lips against her forehead, her nose, her cheek, before finding her lips. Korra fisted his shirt as his mouth moved over hers.

One of the healers had moved a chair next to Korra's bedside, and Bolin finally sat, transferring the baby back into Korra's arms.

Korra kissed the dark, downy hair on her daughter's head, and smiled when the baby nestled against her without crying.

"She already loves her mama," Bolin said, stroking Korra's face.

Korra laced her fingers through his and felt a simple and complete happiness warm her heart.


	10. Companion

_A/N: I got the idea for this from the Borra Week "Prank" prompt. Just some kitchen shenanigans with Bolin and Korra._

_Rated: T_

* * *

**Day 10 - Companion**

* * *

Bolin loved pulling pranks. He was the prankbending _master_! Growing up, he'd pulled hundreds of pranks on Mako, sometimes ones that involved Pabu – his oldest accomplice. Pranking his older brother was just too easy. He always snickered to himself when he remembered the time he put fire flakes in Mako's rice porridge, knowing perfectly well that the firebender had quite the aversion to spicy foods. Or the time he'd doodled wolfbat wings onto Mako's eyebrows as he slept… and later let him leave the apartment to go meet a date.

But then he met Korra, and what do you know? The Avatar loved to pull pranks too! Two heads are better than one, they say, and Bolin couldn't help but agree. Yes, things were much better with Korra there to aid in scheming up new ways to torment his older brother.

"No no no! Get the noodles! Put some noodles!"

Korra squealed delightedly as Bolin rushed over to their work station and began stuffing leftover seaweed noodles from dinner at Narooks the night before into the dumpling dough Korra had whipped up.

"What else?" Bolin asked.

"I don't know. What else is there?"

"Tofu?" he said, shrugging his shoulders. "That's all the people seem to eat on this island."

Korra glanced down at the amount of dough they had left. "Bring it," Korra said, and Bolin gave a nod before dragging out the tofu.

"Okay. I think that's good," Korra said once a dozen or so dumplings had been stuffed full of questionable ingredients. The duo high-fived, and Korra put their dumpling creations in the oven to bake.

"What are you two up to?" Mako asked as he entered the kitchen.

Korra slammed the door to the oven closed in her surprise, and Bolin shrieked. "M-Mako! H-hey there, big bro! What brings you to the kitchen?"

"Lunch…?"

Korra put a hand on Bolin's shoulder, wordlessly letting him know she'd handle it.

"Oh, well Bolin and I just finished making some dumplings. They'll be ready in about twenty minutes if you feel like waiting?"

"Sure…" Mako said cautiously, uncertain if he should be wary of whatever shenanigans they might be up to. He scrutinized the faces of the two troublemakers, but he couldn't find any reason not to trust them. "Just let me know."

"Oh, you'll be the first," Korra said, grinning wickedly at Mako's retreating back, and Bolin tried with difficulty to keep from giggling. He glanced fondly at Korra out of the corner of his eye as Mako disappeared, and sighed in content, marveling at what a great co-conspirator he had in Korra.

"What?" she asked, smirking at him now that their devious plan was well under way.

"Can you do me a favor?" Bolin asked.

"Sure."

"Close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it? Please?" Bolin held his hand out for her, and she rolled her eyes as she closed them, slipping her hand into his.

"Eyes are closed," she announced. Bolin waved his hand in front of her face to make sure she wasn't lying. "But I swear, Bo," she threatened, "if you try to feed me one of those jennamite filled dumplings I'm going to airbend your ass to the South Pole!"

Bolin giggled. "It's nothing like that. I promise."

"Then what is it, Bo? I swear, sometimes you ask the weirdest thi-mmnff!"

Korra's eyes shot open as Bolin moved his mouth over hers, and then, to her surprise, she kissed him back. His lips were soft and wet, and not at all unpleasant. She worked her arms around his neck and drew him closer, letting out something like a moan when his tongue pushed into her mouth.

When he finally pulled away, his face was red, and she could feel the blush in her own cheeks.

"That was… unexpected," she said breathlessly. "But I think I liked it."

Bolin smiled, licking his lips and leaning in for another kiss. Korra did the same and met his lips halfway.

Yes, he liked this much better.

* * *

**Bonus scene!**

Tenzin almost hadn't noticed the tray of dumplings set out on the table in his haste to get to the kitchen for something to eat. He didn't realize Pema had been cooking, but shrugged his shoulders as he swiped a dumpling and inhaled the sweet scent of the flaky pastry.

"Oh, they're done?" Mako said, as he took one for himself. They bit into them at the same time and –

Mako's eyes watered as he nearly broke his teeth on the hard rock candy hidden inside his dumpling.

Tenzin munched away on his before something… tasted… wrong…

He spluttered and spat out the chewed dumpling bits from his mouth, his face boiling with rage when he realized he'd eaten meat.


	11. Outside

_A/N: This one's been sitting around on my computer for like two weeks and I hadn't gotten around to finishing it until last night. It's a bit longer than my others... Borra kitchen shenanigans are just really fun to write. :)_

_Rated: K_

* * *

**Day 11 - Outside**

* * *

"Something smells good in here!" Korra proclaimed as she strode into Pema's kitchen, inhaling the mouth-watering scent.

She found Bolin positioned in front of the stove. "Oh, hey, Korra!" he greeted. "Pema let me take over while she put Rohan down for his nap."

Korra raised a distrustful eyebrow at him. "And she left you _alone_?"

"Yeah," he said, casually shrugging his broad shoulders.

"Was that such a great idea?" Korra questioned as she approached. "Considering what's happened in the past…?"

"Hey! I've improved!" Bolin insisted. When Korra still seemed unconvinced, he scoffed. "To be fair, she told me I only had to do two things." He held up two meaty fingers at her as he recited his tasks: stir the contents of the pan for five minutes, and then take it off the heat.

Korra dropped her chin onto Bolin's shoulder as she watched him stir. There was suspicious looking brown mush boiling inside the pan, but it smelled delicious, so she had to trust that Bolin wasn't going to poison everybody. He'd inadvertently accomplished that the first time he apprenticed in Pema's kitchen. "What are you helping to make this time?"

"Apple dumplings."

"Ooh! I like Pema's apple dumplings!"

"I know…" he mumbled, his cheeks and ears flushing pink. "That's why I suggested it to Pema."

"Well, aren't you Mr. Thoughtful," Korra said with a smirk.

"I know! I'm the greatest boyfriend in existence!" Korra snorted and lightly head butted the back of his skull with her forehead.

"You like this whole cooking thing a lot then, huh?"

"Of course! You think Mako ever let me cook anything at our old apartment? Nope! He was like the overlord of the kitchen! He never let me help him with _anything_! I guess he was afraid I'd burn the whole arena down or something." Bolin grumbled bitterly at the memory and took to stirring the apple mush a bit more vigorously.

Korra didn't say so, but ever since that time Bolin caused a grease fire and she'd had to quickly earthbend some dirt to smother the flames, she'd been a little wary at the prospect of him anywhere near a stove.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it though!" Bolin continued brightly, and Korra couldn't help but acknowledge how happy he was to painstakingly slave away with Pema over the meals they prepared together. "Pema says we can make a pie tomorrow if the moon peaches are ripe enough. Well, that is if the lemurs don't get to them first…"

"Or Naga," Korra warned. "She'll eat _anything _if it's unattended for long enough." Korra reached around his middle to hug him, but he squirmed out of her arms.

"Sorry," he said apologetically. "I just don't want to mess up."

Korra rolled her eyes – how hard could it be to stir mush? – but had to respect the level of concentration. "So…" Korra began, weaving her fingers together and stretching out her arms. "When are these apple dumplings going to be ready? I'm starving."

"You're _always_ starving. I'm actually starting to think you only like me because I feed you." He giggled and attempted to jab her with the sticky end of the spoon he was using to stir. Korra dodged the spoon, laughing as she spun around him. She perched on the table, grabbed a plum from the bowl of assorted fruits and swung her feet as she bit into the delicate skin. While Bolin finished up his task, she munched absentmindedly on the juicy nectarine.

"Okay, that's done," Bolin announced a few minutes later, wiping his hands on the apron tied around his waist. He then set the pan aside, away from the heat it had simmered over. Korra swallowed the last bits of plum and licked her lips, smirking mischievously as an idea struck her. "Pema should be coming back soo–"

Korra pitched the naked plum pit at his head.

"Ow!" Bolin yelped, rubbing the back of his head as Korra snorted guiltily into her hands. "Ohh… you're going to regret that…" Bolin threatened.

Korra gasped as she was suddenly doused with flour. "And _you're_ gonna pay for _that_!" she screamed, kicking off the table and landing gracefully on her feet. She darted towards him, laughing wildly as she gave chase.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Bolin teased, pelting her with lychee nuts that hadn't yet been skinned.

Bolin tried to dodge around the table, but it was no use. She was far more agile than him and caught up to him easily. She tackled him from behind, but Bolin was surprisingly spry for the big guy that he was, and was quick to get to his feet.

Korra bent a spiral of air, tripping him up. He knocked the bag of flour off the table as he fell to the floor, and sent a white mushroom cloud into the air.

"That was uncalled for!" he screeched, slipping and sliding as he got to his feet. He attempted to dust off his clothes, but the white powder was persistently clinging to every fiber. The pair was so coated in white that they looked like phantoms. "Whoa! Look at this room! We're gonna be in huge trouble!"

"Avatar?" Korra reminded him, gesturing at herself.

Bolin gave her a dubious look. "I doubt your status is going to save you from Pema's wrath once she finds out you ruined her kitchen."

"_Excuse_ me? _You_ threw the flour at me first!" She sent a gust of air at him, and he coughed and spluttered as power got in his nose and clung to his eyelashes. He sneezed, casting a plume of white around him like a halo.

Korra snorted at his expense and Bolin cast a mock glare in her direction as he dipped his hand into a bowl full of mush similar to what he'd been laboring over earlier.

"You wouldn't!" Korra screamed just as he tossed the handful of pulpy sauce at her face. "I cannot believe you just did that!" she said, wiping at her face and flinging mush at him. He doubled over with laughter, clutching his stomach.

Korra suddenly lunged, and Bolin attempted to evade, but lost his footing on the slippery, dusty floor. Korra shrieked as they slid and seized Bolin's shoulders for purchase. He let out a cry as they tumbled together.

"Need… to stop… feeding you," he groaned beneath Korra's mass. "You're getting heavy."

She scoffed in mock outrage and punched him in the arm. He snickered playfully and rolled over, trapping her beneath his weight when she attempted to climb off of him.

"And you say _I'm_ heavy?" she teased.

Bolin giggled, attempting to wipe away a smear of sauce on her cheek but only succeeded in further dirtying her face. Korra yanked him down suddenly by the collar of his shirt, making Bolin yelp in surprise, and pressed her lips against his.

"Hey, you're pretty tasty," Bolin joked, licking his lips.

"Shut up," Korra murmured, stealing his lips again. She raked her sticky fingers through his dark hair, glazing the short strands with syrupy applesauce.

The curtains swished, and Pema and Tenzin suddenly appeared. "Wha– WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Tenzin hollered, outraged by the state of the kitchen.

Korra and Bolin flew apart, faces red as they scrambled to brush particles of dusty flour and chunks of fruit off themselves. Pema stood back a ways from Tenzin, and Korra noticed the older woman's shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"YOU TWO WILL CLEAN THIS MESS UP!"

Bolin chose that moment to reach over and pluck a lychee nut from Korra's hair.

Tenzin gave a defeated sigh. "Go outside and hose yourselves off first," he ordered, blasting them with air as he stormed away.


	12. Summer

_A/N: This one didn't take very long to do. I wonder if I can crank out another two like it and catch up. :P_

_Rated: K_

* * *

**Day 12 - Summer**

* * *

It is summer back in Republic City. But here in the South Pole it is an endless winter.

The cold always did have a way of making Bolin feel ill at ease. The cold never failed to remind him of torturous winter nights spent hungering for scraps to eat. Wishing for a roof to keep the pesky snow from creeping into his collar as he slept. Longing for just a couple layers of clothing so that Mako wouldn't have to exhaust himself by firebending all night long to keep them warm.

It's impossible to fall asleep, even though he's wrapped up warmly in a bed Korra's parents made up for him. He longs for his hot Republic City summer and the reassurances that he'll be safe from icy winter nights and painful memories of a shattered childhood lived on the streets.

It's almost a relief when he hears Korra's voice, soft as a whisper. "Bo? You awake?"

"Yeah," he whispers back.

Korra's soft footsteps pad across the room until she's beside him. "You okay?"

He told her once of those winter nights, and now she always worries whenever she brings him home. _Are you too cold? You want another blanket? It's freezing outside, you should sleep by the fire._ It's bad enough that he has to remember, but when Korra worries it just makes him feel guilty.

"I don't know why it's such a big deal for us to sleep together. It's not like we haven't before," she says, and even though it's dark, he can practically make out the pout on her face.

"I'll be alright," he says. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

Korra nods, but instead of moving towards her own bedroom, she tells him to scoot over and climbs under the covers with him. When she snuggles up next to him she lets out a muffled shriek of surprise. "Your feet are freezing!" She wraps her arms around his middle and drapes her feet over his to warm them, grimacing at the iciness of his toes until they're finally the same temperature.

Bolin wordlessly thanks her by finding her lips with his own, and realizes she's fallen asleep when she doesn't kiss back. But he thinks one day he can maybe get used to these chilly nights.

Because it's always summer when Korra's snuggled up beside him.


	13. Knowledge

_A/N: Oh man. I've gotten so behind on these. Ughhhhh…_

_Rated: K_

* * *

**Day 13 - Knowledge**

* * *

"MAKO! Have you seen Pabu?! I can't find him _anywhere_!" Bolin cried franticly. The earthbender was on the verge of tears, struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"Calm down, bro. I'm sure he's around somewhere. There aren't many places to go on this island."

Bolin sniffled loudly and swiped a finger under his leaky nose. "Well, what if he's stuck in a tree or… or what if he's hurt?! _Oh no_!" He burst into tears, hiding his face in his meaty palms.

"I'm sure Pabu's just fine, Bo," Mako said, putting a hand around Bolin's wide, trembling shoulders. "You want me to help you look for him?" he offered, and Bolin nodded his head pitifully. Mako chuckled and ruffled his younger brother's hair. "Come on. Let's ask Korra if she's seen him."

"If I've seen who?"

The two brothers whirled around to find Korra and her polar bear dog walking up behind them. Her brow creased with concern when she saw Bolin's tear streaked face. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Pabu's gone missing and Bolin's in hysterics."

Korra glanced from the brothers to her polar bear dog, her best friend in the entire world, and stroked the animal's white fur. "Well, I know I'd be pretty hysterical if Naga went missing. We'll help you look for him," she said. "Naga's an excellent tracker. I'm sure we'll find Pabu in no time."

"Thanks, Korra," Mako said. Bolin was still trying to get a hold of himself, but he nodded his head to show his appreciation.

"Naga, where's Pabu?" Korra asked her polar bear dog. Naga wagged her tail excitedly at hearing her little fire ferret friend's name and sniffed the air. She led them all around the island, sniffing at all of Pabu's favorite sites when she stopped at the island greenhouse.

"What's that noise?" Mako asked.

"I don't know," Korra said. "It sounds like one of Naga's old squeaky toys."

The smell of earth and fresh vegetables overwhelmed them as they stepped into the heat of the greenhouse. "Pabu?" Bolin called out anxiously. "Pabu… you in here buddy?"

"The squeaking's coming from over here!" Mako called from further inside. Bolin and Korra rushed over as Mako pulled back the leaves of a strawberry plant –

They found Pabu surrounded by spots of blood and being prodded at by three pink critters.

"SOMETHING'S EATING PABU!" Bolin screamed in horror. He rushed forward to save his fire ferret, but Mako grabbed him by the shirt and swung him around. Bolin exploded into tears and grabbed hold of his older brother, sobbing uncontrollably as he choked out Pabu's name.

"Bo…" Korra started, taking a closer look at the scene under the strawberry bush. "I don't think that's… I think those are…"

Mako glanced over at where Korra was looking and nodded his head, patting Bolin's back. "Bo, Pabu's not being eaten… Pabu's _nursing _them."

Bolin pulled back from his brother and scrubbed his snotty, red face. "N-nursing? W-what's that mean?"

Korra held out her hand for him, and Bolin tentatively grasped it, allowing himself to be led closer. "Those are Pabu's babies, Bo! She's feeding them!"

Bolin sniffed and blinked the tears from his eyes. "Pabu… Pabu's a _she_? Pabu's a mama?!"

"Yeah!" Korra said excitedly as she lifted the leaves of the bush to show him. "Look! There's three of them! Bo! You could have your own fire ferret circus now!"

A watery smile spread over his lips, tears overflowing his eyes again. "Pabu!" he cried. "Good girl!"

The fire ferret blinked up at him and gave a tired squeak.

* * *

_A/N: I really wanna name one Onigiri for some reason._


	14. Winter Wind

_A/N: These past few days have been absolute crap for writing. It's not that I didn't have time, it's just asjfdkl;sdk how do I words?!_

_So since I've been getting WAY behind on these, this one counts as two._

_Rated: T_

* * *

**Day 14 & 15 - Winter & Wind**

* * *

The problem with the South Pole was that it was always winter. And cold. And snowing. And if it ever managed _not_ to be snowing, the savage winds kicked up snow with enough power to sandblast peoples' faces right off. Or so Bolin had told Korra on the trip back to the training compound after a day visiting her parents.

The ride atop Naga was uncomfortable. Bolin squeezed his eyes shut as he was slammed in the face by sleet and below freezing winds. There were a surprising number of things Bolin was comfortable with, so it was always very distressing on the rare occasion that he was thrust out of his comfort zone. "K-Korra! Are we g-gonna die?!" he cried, shivering in his green, fur-lined parka as the menacing clouds of a blizzard passed over them, transforming the barren landscape into a dangerous, white nothing.

"Of course not!" Korra exclaimed. She let out a _Whoa, Naga!_ and hopped down from Naga's back as the animal slowed to a stop. As she walked a few paces away, Korra said, "But we can't go any farther in this weather. We'll have to make a shelter for the night."

"What?!" Bolin shrieked, and Korra gave a sigh when he started to panic. "B-but how?! With what? _There's nothing here_!"

He tended to be pretty clueless when he got like that.

Korra laughed. "Bo," she said. "We're surrounded by _snow_. We'll make an igloo. Er…_I'll_ make an igloo." She threw her arms up over her head, seizing the water around her, and entombed herself in a dome of snow. A second later, she bent a tunnel and crawled out. "See? No big deal."

"Wow… you can igloobend…" Bolin said breathlessly as Korra retrieved items from Naga's saddlebag and transported them inside the makeshift shelter.

"Bolin!" she called, her voice muffled from within the snow hut. "You should come inside!"

Bolin patted Naga's hindquarters, assuming she'd be alright for the night – she was a _polar bear dog_ after all – and began crawling through the small entrance into the ice shelter Korra had made. She stood in the middle of her construction, wielding a small flame in the palm of her hand to illuminate the space.

"So… what do you think?"

Bolin smiled at the smirk she was wearing and gave a good look around the spherical edifice, nodding his approval. The inside was nearly ten feet in diameter, and he could even stand upright the closer he got to the middle. "Pretty good. It's a lot nicer in here without all that wind."

"That's kinda the point, Bo."

"But… where do we sleep? Isn't the ground sorta… frozen?"

Korra pointed at the items she'd taken from Naga's saddle bag. "There's two sleeping bags and some food and stuff. I thought we were going to make it back before dark, but the weather around here can change at a second's notice, so it's always a good idea to have supplies with you just in case."

"You're pretty smart," he said as he started unpacking the camping equipment and began laying out the sleeping bags as Korra set to work building a fire.

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "You live out here, you need to know how to survive." She pulled off her mittens and brought the fire pit to life with a controlled wave of her hand.

"Won't that melt the igloo?"

"Naw," Korra said with a shake of her head. "It'll get warmer, but whatever ice that melts will just freeze over again. We'll be alright as long as it's a small fire."

Once the fire was going strong, Korra held out her hand for him. He let her warm fingers slide between his and allowed himself to be led closer to the fire. "You're like a snowman," she giggled as she brushed at the frost stuck to his eyelashes, eyebrows, and facial hair. Still cupping his face, she leaned in to kiss him.

"Hey… Korra…?" he mumbled against her lips.

"Mmhm?"

"You ever…" he started, pulling back slightly from her lips to speak, and Korra continued to lay kisses on his chin and cheeks. "You ever made love in an igloo?"

Korra laughed breathily, as she tugged the hood of his parka down and curled her fingers in his dark, shoulder length hair. "I believe that is a no, sir."

"That's perfect! Cause I just had the greatest idea! Though, it might get sorta nippy without more blankets…"

Korra giggled, maneuvering him towards the sleeping bags. "You know these can zip together, right?"

"How convenient! Since I'm _really_ cold, and I'm afraid I might be getting hypothermia. I'll need to share your body heat to survive." Bolin smiled roguishly at her, wiggling his bushy eyebrows suggestively.

"Well then, _Mr. Freeze_," she laughed, slipping out of her parka and into the combined sleeping bag. "Let me warm you up."

He promptly undressed, joining her under the blankets. And as their moans mixed with the howling winter wind, Bolin figured it didn't hurt to step outside of his comfort zone once in a while.


	15. Look

_A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. It's been difficult to write anything for the past few days, and then with relatives visiting it was impossible. Ugh. And these prompts just seem to get harder every time. I'm not entirely happy with this, but I tried._

_Rated: T for very subtly implied sexy dreams_

* * *

**Day 16 - Look**

* * *

As kids, Mako used to scold him whenever they would go to the market. "Look with your eyes, not with your hands," he'd say. "I don't need you breaking anything we can't pay for_._"

Bolin would scowl and fight the itchiness in his fingers as they weaved around fruit stands and merchants selling fragile antiques, all the while longing for possessions that would never belong to him.

The day he found out Mako and Korra were dating, that urge to touch something he could never have became a constant source of suffering. The only girl Bolin had ever truly connected with had chosen to connect with his older brother instead. He knew he couldn't still be having these feelings for her, but _not_ loving Korra was something he just simply couldn't do.

He never stopped looking, though. No, he wouldn't do that. He looked if she was sad, and did all he could to cheer her up. He looked when she was smiling, and smiled with her. He looked when he knew she _wasn't_ looking, and those were secrets he kept to himself.

Because if he couldn't have her, couldn't touch her, couldn't be with her, he'd remember the blueness of her eyes as he lied restlessly in his bed. He'd think of the feminine dip of her waist beneath that skintight tank top and imagine his fingers sinking into those gentle curves. He'd feel her body against his, even if it was only in his dreams.

He steals these moments with her when she isn't looking. He covets as much of her as he can even though it breaks him a little more every day when she still isn't his.

But that's okay.

He'll pay for it later.


	16. Thousand

_A/N: I really liked this idea a whole lot, and it was really fun to write. I probably could have made it longer, but sometimes I like the short and sweet stuff better._

_Rated: M_

* * *

**Day 17 - Thousand**

* * *

"Your lips are gonna be _so_ chapped in the morning," Korra laughed, her body trembling slightly as Bolin pressed kiss number 146 to her sternum. "Kinda wish you'd just get on with it though. I mean, at this rate, it'll be morning before we even get to the good stuff."

"Hush!" Bolin chastised. "You're gonna make me lose count." His lips hovered near her breast, teasing her nipple with his warm breath. Korra bit her lip and pushed her chest out, straining for him to put his mouth where she wanted it most, but Bolin was determined to complete this challenge he'd undertaken and backed up, smirking fiendishly at her when she'd failed to get her way. "Let's see… where was I again?" he mused, grasping his chin. "Oh right. A hundred and forty _seven_…" His lips descended onto the soft underside of her breast making her gasp.

"Spirits, this is torture," she moaned as he trailed four more kisses to the other side to tease her other breast with his lips.

"What did just I say?!" he shrieked incredulously. "I swear, it's like you're _trying_ to make me lose count!" Korra neither confirmed nor denied his statement, but the cheeky grin she gave him said all he needed to know. "You _are_, aren't you?!" he accused. "You want me to give up!"

"I don't even know why you're still playing this silly game," she giggled. "Let's just do it already. You can kiss me afterwards."

Bolin gasped, his green eyes wide in amused outrage. "Kissing you is not _silly_, Korra! Kissing you is a very _serious_ business. It requires patience, finesse and careful attention. I take great pride in my ability to kiss you the way you deserve to be kissed."

Korra snorted with a roll of her eyes. "And what way is that?"

Bolin beamed a seductive smile her way, one that stopped her heart in anticipation of his tricks. And he had many.

"By someone who knows how," he whispered before dropping his lips against her throat. He gave a gentle suck, making her gasp and shiver as a consuming heat engulfed her entire body.

* * *

_A/N: I can't take credit for that last line. It was part of one of Rhett Butler's quotes from __Gone With the Wind__ and also helped inspire some of this._


	17. Sunset

_A/N: Korra shows Bolin the world! Shining, shimmering, splendid… okay well not really._

_Rated: K_

* * *

**Day 18 - Sunset**

* * *

_I'm dreaming you're out in the blue and I am right beside you_  
_Awake to take in the view  
_- On The Wing by Owl City

* * *

"Put your hands here and here."

Korra held up her glider for him, pointing out the handles for him to grip. Bolin's heart began to race with anticipation now that he was finally going to get to fly. Korra had promised him that once she mastered airbending she'd take him for a ride over the city. Now the time had finally come, and Bolin found he was more anxious than excited. As an earthbender, he was more comfortable on the ground.

"I-is this okay?" he asked uncertainly. Korra gently repositioned his hands, leaving room for her own next to his. She moved in front of him, her knuckles whitening as she gripped the handles.

Bolin stared off the cliff where they stood on Air Temple Island and across Yue Bay. The city was coming alive in the darkening sky, lights in the distance twinkling like stars scattered across the cosmos. Bolin could just imagine how amazing the view would look from way up in the air, right beside Korra.

"You ready for this?" she asked. He could sense the excitement bubbling up inside of her and let it wash over him as they prepared to let go of the earth and fly to freedom.

"As I'm ever gonna be."

He tapped her fisted hand with his pinky, noticing her cheeks dimple as a grin spread over her lips. "Hold on tight!" she shouted, and Bolin squeezed his eyes shut just as they propelled off the ground with an explosion of air.


	18. Beginning

A/N: I've moved the drabble "Beginning" and posted it as a new story called "Alter the Ending". Sorry about the confusion! I just thought it'd be better for that story to have its own space from now on. :)


	19. Tremble

_A/N: Got sooooo behind on the 30 days thing. And I believe a month has already passed…_

_Rated: T for violence? I guess_

* * *

**Day 20 - Tremble**

* * *

Screaming.

It fills his ears, the sound ripping at his heart as he's transported to a time little more than ten years ago. When he opens his eyes he doesn't see Korra and Mako thrashing around on the ground, wracked with convulsions as electricity crackles along their bodies. He's back in that alley, hiding behind a crate as lightning explodes in his eyes. Back to that dark night when his whole world was turned inside out. The night he lost everything.

He's on knees and elbows, cupping his ears to drown out the screams. His throat grows raw and he hardly realizes that his own scream has mixed in with the agonized cries of the two most important people in his life. There's nothing he can do to help them.

He feels like he's going to be sick and chokes back the bile in his throat as the charred remains of beloved parents flicker across his memory.

He's gone years allowing Mako to remember that night alone.

Shakily, he rises to his feet, fingers straining in white-knuckled fists, no longer the helpless six-year-old he was the night that firebender stripped him of a family.

He'll be damned if he lets it happen again.


	20. Denial

_A/N: I haven't done a 30 Days thing in over a month. Woops. Here's some nothing special, one-sided Borra._

_Rated: K_

* * *

**Day 21 - Denial**

* * *

She told herself she wouldn't cry.

And to be fair, she wasn't crying… yet. But the emotions were beginning to overwhelm her, churning inside like angry waves that threatened to pull her under any second. Korra struggled to choke down the lump lodged in her throat, struggled to breathe as her metaphorical heart broke all over again every second she saw him holding, kissing, loving _her_.

She hadn't been this upset when her relationship with Mako ended. If she felt anything at all while she was with him it was more than likely the anger and frustration she kept pent up inside. Eventually it all spewed out like lava, words thrown like weapons intending to harm. And in the moments they could bear to be civil to each other, she'd find herself longing for something more, someone else. When they finally broke up she was more relieved than upset.

But her feelings for Bolin had never really changed. They simply grew. Into a love that she hadn't believed she could feel. A love she never even realized she _wanted_…

…until it was too late.


	21. Simple

_A/N: So you guys remember the Tigerdillos are the match Korra goes to watch, right?_

_Just checking._

_Rated: K_

* * *

**Day 22 - Simple**

* * *

"I asked you to do _one_ thing, Bolin." Mako sighs and squeezes his eyes shut in an effort to temper the frustration bubbling up inside of him. How hard is it to keep the crazy fangirls out of the locker room?

Tomorrow night's match against the Tigerdillos will decide whether they still have a chance at competing in the tournament. The team needs to stay on their game. And more importantly, Bolin needs to keep his head out of the clouds.

"But I really liked her! She was a nice girl!" Bolin frowns, pained eyes laced with a cutting disappointment he's felt all too often. But the broken heart he suffers won't excuse him from disobeying Mako's rules. Pabu scuttles up into the earthbender's lap, purring gently until Bolin is compelled to stroke the ferret's soft, red fur.

"They're always nice though, aren't they?" Mako argues. His little brother falls easily for any pretty little thing who feeds him enough attention, but once the glamour wears off, the girls never stick around for long. Even the nice ones.

Bolin falls in love frequently, and Mako knows by now that no matter how simple a matter love seems to be for his little brother, falling back out of it is always messy.

Better not to fall at all in his opinion.

"Just do me a favor, alright?" Mako says. "Don't fall in love with the next girl you lay eyes on."

Bolin bites his lip, nodding with a heavy heart.

"I'll try," he says.

Bolin knows better than to make promises he won't keep.


	22. Diamond

_A/N: So this one didn't quite come out exactly the way I intended, but oh well. One drabble closer to the end of this 30 Days thing. I should have been done with these 2 months ago. Oops._

_Rated: K_

* * *

**Day 23 - Diamond**

* * *

_From your head, down to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Sweet as can be  
Baby of mine  
– "Baby Mine" performed by Alison Krauss_

* * *

Dawn is breaking, casting a roseate glow over the snowy landscape of Korra's childhood home. It's a color that reminds him of ten little blushed fingers and toes. A color that comes to mind when he remembers the warmth and happiness illuminated on Korra's face as she cradled their newborn daughter. A color that brings the overwhelming emotions of joy of the moment he finally held his child, swaddled lovingly in a plush pink blanket gifted by Asami and Mako.

Bolin blinks, happily blinded by the start of a new day, and shields a tiny face from icy winds against his chest. Korra moves into his arms the same way she invaded his heart – with no effort at all. Her hand touches his rough cheek, the kiss of her palm burning his skin. She leans in to brush her lips over the forehead of their newborn on her first morning.

And on this morning Bolin is a wealthy man, with the way light glitters like jewels in the snow. All around them are diamonds; a sea of diamonds they are lost in together.

There's a promise he makes in his heart. Bolin swears, amongst all of these diamonds, to keep his daughter safe. Always.

Because she is one of two rare and beautiful treasures in his world.


	23. Thanks

_A/N: So this is what happens when I'm done with writing._

_Rated: T for boobs and language. Also some very brief crossdressing._

* * *

**Day 24 - Thanks**

* * *

Bolin's thick eyebrows pulled together in extreme concentration. "How do you work this contraption…?" he asked, tugging down the straps of Korra's brassiere.

"It unhooks in the back." Bolin reached around her body and began to fumble with the metal hooks without success. "Here, let me," Korra said, attempting to unhook it herself. "Sorry," she muttered. "I'm not used to it. I think I prefer my wrappings instead."

Bolin frowned at the item which refused to be unclothed. "Then why wear it if it's so complicated?"

"Asami insisted," Korra said with a shrug of her shoulders. That hadn't been her intention when the girl first approached her about trying out the lingerie, but Asami had been relentless to the point that Korra couldn't stand it anymore and finally caved just to get her to shut up about the damn clothes. Korra was starting to regret that decision more and more when her fingers kept slipping on the hooks. She gave a frustrated growl and made an effort _not_ to rip the uncooperative garment off, no matter how great the temptation.

"Turn around," Bolin hastily instructed before Korra could do any damage to the delicate hooks. Korra gave a huff of annoyance, but thankfully followed through with the command anyway.

Bolin's teeth bit into his bottom lip as he eyed the muscular expanse of Korra's back. He'd seen her naked at least twice before, but this was only the second time he'd ever been allowed to undress her and so took his time with the task, leisurely running his fingers down her spine and committing to memory the softness of Korra's skin. He had to remind himself of the pure, unrelenting power beneath his fingertips. Korra shivered as he placed a kiss to her bare shoulder, trailing his lips lower until he met the elastic material.

With a happy sigh, Bolin effortlessly released the two metal hooks she'd failed to undo. "There," he whispered.

"Thanks," she said, tugging the straps down her arms and throwing the frilly thing on the floor where it joined the rest of her clothes. Korra concealed her breasts from him with the thickness of her arm as she crawled between the covers of Bolin's bed.

He never took her as someone who'd be self-conscious about her body. Korra was always so confident about everything, and so beautiful it made his heart hurt. It was shocking to think she'd have anything to be insecure about, but he supposed everyone had their hang-ups. She'd acted similarly the first time she caught him staring.

"Y'know," Bolin began, "I think I see the appeal of this… whatchacallit."

"Asami called it a bra-something-or-other," Korra said as she tucked the covers around her chest. "I don't think I'll bother with it again though. I don't like how _exposed _everything is."

"They're not that bad," he said, bending to pick up the discarded brassiere.

Korra snorted. "Yeah, I'll bet you only like it because you got to help me take it off!" she laughed, aiming a pillow at Bolin's head. He sidestepped her feeble attack and held up the brassiere to his bare chest, slipping his bulky arms through the straps.

"I don't know," he said thoughtfully, pulling the garment taut across his chest and admiring his enhanced look. "They really accentuate the bust! _If you know what I mean_."

"Oh yeah," Korra teased. "C-cup looks _great_ on you."

Bolin began to model the lingerie, shifting his body into sexy poses that had Korra doubled over in laughter and tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Bolin! Stop!" she panted breathlessly, clutching her stomach. "I can't… _breathe!_" She was even still giggling a minute later when he tried to kiss her. "Bolin, take that thing off! You look ridiculous!" she laughed, angling her face away from his lips. He then diverted his attention to her exposed neck, laying kisses all along the creamy length of her throat until a moan dropped off her lips. She reached out, intending to draw him closer, and blinked her eyes open, gasping when she caught him staring.

"What?" she asked, folding her arms over her breasts.

Bolin grinned and tugged her arms away from her chest, admiring all the flesh that lay bared before him. "You're just so beautiful," he whispered.

Korra wearing _absolutely nothing_ would always be a fantasy come to life. He had to admit though. He might have rocked the shit out of Korra's silky brassiere, but Korra had looked infinitely better wearing it. She had been quite the exotic sight to behold. And helping her out of it had been an erotic experience he wouldn't soon forget.

He'd have to thank Asami the next time he saw her.


	24. Mad

_A/N: Sorry about the lack of fanfic updates lately. I've been meaning to write more. This week has been a struggle though, what with being sick and then the nightmare that was having to cancel my debit card due to thievery. Argh._

_Rated: T for violence_

* * *

**Day 25 - Mad**

* * *

All your loved ones are safely tucked into their beds. You know, because you made extra sure tonight, like you do every night. The baby was hard to put down again, but you figure that's just the way life is now with a three month old. Korra's exhausted, and all you want to do after a tough day at practice is to hold her in your arms and breathe the salty-sweet scent of her ocean-bathed skin and hair. It's the only way you're able to fall asleep at night, the only thing that calms you down, knowing that she's there and that this isn't some dream you've made up in your head.

You press a kiss to her forehead, her eyes fluttering shut as she drifts into sleep. Everything is right and good, the way it should be. You don't even remember closing your eyes…

Something startles you out of sleep. You and Korra are much lighter sleepers with the baby at home. Noises from your daughter's nursery are frequently calling you from sleep, but tonight feels different. You're not quite sure what it is. Korra stirs beside you, and you know that it's not because of her. Silence presses in on you as you strain your ears for noises, and it's the loudest sound you've ever heard.

_Crash!_

You and Korra are out of bed in a heartbeat, racing down the hall as your daughter begins a high-pitched scream. Korra's faster than you and reaches the nursery first. She pulls up short, and you nearly bump into her before you spot him, the gangly man with the frog-like goggles _and your baby in his arms_.

Korra is too stunned to move, her eyes widened in terror. But not you. All those years lived on the streets, and the hours of training you've endured for the arena have turned you into a weapon.

You don't even think, you just _react_.

Someone lets out an enraged roar – _that's you_, you realize – and you overturn all the furniture blocking the way between yourself and the intruder. You don't even know how you got there, don't even remember moving at all. The Equalist scrambles for the open window with your daughter in tow, but before he has a chance to escape your fist meets his jaw, sending him sprawling on the floor. The baby lets out a terrified shriek that pierces your heart and your ears. Korra rushes to scoop the baby into her arms as you advance on your daughter's attempted kidnapper. Like the roach that he is, he's up in an instant, clambering to make another escape.

The house begins to shake, and the stone ceiling suddenly rips apart, nearly burying you and your loved ones in the debris. Dust blocks your vision. Blood trickles down the side of your face from a wound on your head where a jagged lump of stone struck you, though you feel no pain.

Someone coughs. Korra. "Bolin?" she croaks over your daughter's cries. "_Bolin?!_"

You don't answer. Can't.

The Equalist lies before you, crushed beneath rubble, bloodied and barely breathing. You're still shaking when Korra's hand falls gently on your shoulder. You glance back only to find Korra holding your daughter. She's thankfully unharmed, cradled protectively against Korra's chest. Your daughter's muffled whimpers are a shock to your ears, like a wave crashing over your head, which pulls you out of the dark realm you've fallen into, thrust back into the ruins of your daughter's nursery.

"Bolin…?" Korra whispers tentatively. No doubt she's too horrified by what you've done to speak.

There's never any kind of warning for this sort of thing. It's always a blindside, when you've got your back turned and you think everything in your life is going right. It's one second that steals the breath from your lungs and strangles the life out of you.

And you don't know what you've become.

So when Korra curls up in the space of your arms whispers _thank you thank you thank you_ in a trembling voice, you bury your face in her neck and just breathe.


	25. Formal

_A/N: Teaser of a smutty thing I wrote for the 30 Days prompts the other day._

_Rated: M_

* * *

**Day 26 - Formal**

* * *

"Ahh! K-Korra–!"

"Shhh!"

She's frantically whispering through giggles, fumbling to cover Bolin's mouth with her palm. His hot, trembling breath moistens her skin, and if anyone saw them now it'd be all over the tabloids by morning. She could even imagine what the scandalous headlines would read: AVATAR'S NIGHT OUT WITH FRIENDS TAKES NAUGHTY TURN IN UPSCALE RESTAURANT BATHROOM. And Bolin has never been known for being very quiet, especially when his dick is involved. "Someone's gonna hear you!" she whisper-laughs against the shell of his ear, her lips nipping gently at his earlobe.

Bolin's skin prickles with goose bumps at the warmth of her breath, a mixture of arousal and anticipation making it impossible to keep his legs from shaking. Her hand… oh _spirits_. Her fingers dance along the edge of his hip in a way that promises carnal pleasures he's only experienced between the sheets of Korra's bed. And he's practically drooling into the palm Korra's got pressed up against his mouth. When Asami suggested trying out the swanky new restaurant in town, Bolin doubted this was what she meant.

* * *

**_The rest of this fic can be found on my tumblr blog (linked in my profile)._**


	26. Transformation

_A/N: Quick thing I wrote yesterday, because I'm still trying to finish these 30 Days prompts…_

_Rated: K_

* * *

**Day 27 - Transformation**

* * *

She used to fit in his arms. Just a tiny little thing, all wrapped up in plush blankets and rocked against his chest. Her baby pink digits could barely wrap all the way around his pointer finger.

She used to sit in his lap and listen to him hum their favorite song. Eyelashes blinked fast to fight off sleep, but she'd fall anyway.

She used to stand on his toes, his gaze fixed on green eyes that match his own as they danced around the living room.

There used to always be music in their home, her laughter so much like her mother's.

Over the years there's only one thing that hasn't changed: she still fits in his arms.


	27. Future

_A/N: Here's some Borra fluff to brighten your day! Haha, this was not what I intended, but I think I like it!_

_I've made a reference to Tiny21Dancer's drabble, __Reveal__. I hope she doesn't mind._

_I always felt like Bolin had skills with sewing. I mean, what are those circus outfits he and Pabu are wearing in episode 3? I know for damn sure he didn't buy those._

_Rated: K_

* * *

**Day 28 - Future**

* * *

"I'm just not sure, Pabu…"

Bolin gives a discouraged sigh as he studies his work from all angles, _certain_ that there's something that can be improved. The fire ferret gives an investigative sniff of the object, yet provides no helpful insight. It's not the worst of Bolin's creations, but he's concerned about the unavoidable imperfections of his handmade crafts. And this demands nothing less than _absolute perfection_.

"Bo…? You back here?" Korra calls.

Bolin scrambles to hide the evidence of his latest project in a desk drawer, as it's not intended for Korra's eyes just yet. "Y-yeah! In here!"

"Oh, good. Found you," she says, panting slightly as she enters Bolin's tight work space. Despite being nine months pregnant, Korra maneuvers with ease around a table disguised as a heap of fabric scraps. The "office", as he likes to call it, is where Bolin spends his free time creating outfits for Pabu's sideshow performances. He's even made a dress for Korra – something she could wear once her own clothes began to feel snug, and then didn't fit anymore with her expanding baby belly. The dress received many weeks of use until it, too, eventually grew too tight.

Recently, Bolin has spent extra time holed away in his office while Korra, overwhelmed with uncontrollable urges to clean, prepared for the arrival of their newborn. He's pretty sure the house was thoroughly disinfected the first dozen times she gave it the onceover, but that hasn't stopped her from tidying up every few days. And every attempt he's made to encourage her to take a break from the relentless cleaning and rearranging of furniture, lest she injure herself in such a delicate state, failed miserably.

"I'm _pregnant_, Bo! Not an invalid!" she'd argue.

So he's learned to just stay out of her way.

Bolin smiles at the sight of his heavily pregnant wife, and by the look of her – ponytail hanging loosely at the nape of her neck and wispy hairs sticking out in every direction – she's been at it again. He'll doubtlessly be stubbing a few toes and bruising a few knees on his way to bed tonight.

"Hey, babe. How are you feeling?" he asks as she settles her mass into his lap. He gives a slight grunt at the extra weight, but happily receives a kiss and hugs her round form, gently cradling her massive belly in his callused hands.

"Tired," she sighs. "Thought I'd take a break."

"Good, good," he says, pleased. "You shouldn't push yourself."

Korra breathes heavily and hooks her arms around him, tucking her face against his neck. "I've been rushing to get things done. I just want to be ready. It's going to be any day now…" she says softly, and Bolin thinks he detects a hint of nervousness in her tone.

"Are you scared?"

She tightens her arms around him. "No…" she says, but he can feel it in the tension of her muscles that she's lying. Bolin rubs gentle circles into her back in an attempt to loosen her up, to be open and honest with him. After all these years, she still has a hard time showing her true feelings, showing weakness.

Aside from the day they learned of her pregnancy, and the following days it took to adjust to the idea, Bolin has never known Korra to be unsure of her decision to start a family. Could it be she fears their time alone is ending? Nerves before the greatest change of their lives?

Truthfully, Bolin has been hurrying as well, hard at work preparing for the future that's descending upon him faster than he can blink. You'd think seven months would be enough time to prepare, but it isn't. He's not sure seven _years_ would be enough for the tomorrow that's just days, maybe even hours, away from becoming today.

But what does it matter when he's got Korra at his side?

"I'm scared," he admits. "If that makes you feel any better."

Surprised ocean blue eyes find his. "Y-you are?"

"Oh, yeah!" he says, grinning. "Absolutely _terrified_!"

"B-but you never said anything to me…?"

Bolin cups her face in his giant hands and says, "That's because I _know_ we can do this. We're a team, Korra. We're ready."

Despite her will, Korra's eyes fill with tears. "I don't feel ready," she whispers brokenly.

Bolin thumbs away the tears on her cheeks, doing all he can to comfort her. "You are," he says. "I know it."

Korra continues to cry, hugging him tightly around the middle. It always makes Bolin a little nervous when Korra cries because it happens so rarely. He finds himself searching desperately for things to distract her, something to ease her worry.

"I've got something for you," he blurts out.

"W-what ?" she sniffles.

He never likes to reveal incomplete projects; they always stay hidden away until he's had a chance to put the finishing touches on them. But he can't bear to see Korra distressed. He's going to have to show her now.

"Well, it's actually for the baby," he explains as he drags open a drawer by his knees and pulls out a box which he hands to Korra.

"What is it?"

Bolin wordlessly instructs her to open it, and with shaky hands she lifts the lid. Inside Korra finds a stuffed toy, one that looks suspiciously similar to a certain fire ferret she knows.

"You… you made this, didn't you?" she asks without needing to know the answer. His work shows in the love and care evident in every stitch and seam of the stuffed toy. Korra holds the fire ferret in her hands and gives it a gentle squeeze. Its plush material is like velvet against her palms, perfect for snuggling up against the tender softness of a baby's skin.

Bolin gives a warm smile and sweeps the bangs away from her eyes. "Well, while you were obsessively attacking the house with a toothbrush, I found a way to keep myself busy."

Korra gives a choked laugh, her eyes blurring once more as her fingers run over the soft, huggable body of the stuffed animal. "It's beautiful, Bo. Thank you."

Bolin is content to hold her for a while and discuss names and plans for their baby-to-be. Happiness surely awaits them when that day finally comes.

But he and Korra expect nothing less.


	28. Silver(ware)

_A/N: Here's a____nother teaser of a smutty thing I wrote._

_Rated: M_

* * *

**Day 29 - Silver(ware)**

* * *

The best part of his day is undoubtedly the moment he wakes up. Because waking up next to Korra each morning is a dream come true – one he gets to live every day for the rest of his life.

Bolin blinks awake and rubs the sleep from his eyes, snuggling closer to the warmth of Korra's body mere inches away. He'd be glad to remain in bed with her forever, if the kids would allow it, but Korra has Avatar duties to perform, and he's got to be at the arena in an hour to coach his team.

"Good morning, my love," he whispers, coaxing her awake with a gentle kiss on the cheek.

She stirs, pinching her face when sunlight hits her eyes. "Five more minutes," she grumbles, hiding her face with the blanket.

Bolin smiles and encircles her waist beneath the covers, fitting himself against her like the other half of a puzzle with her back pressed snugly to his chest. He brings her closer to his body, her backside cradled against his thighs, and sweeps her long, silky hair out of the way, happily laying kisses all along the back of her neck.

"Nnnnooooo… _sleeping_," Korra mutters.

Bolin giggles, continuing to attack her neck. "But it's such a beautiful day!" he says in between kisses. He nips and sucks at the sensitive spots he's had years to memorize, knowing he's found them all when Korra's cranky grumbles begin to turn into pleasured moans. Bolin's fingers, at first cupping her waist, wander down to her thigh and begin inching up the hem of her nightgown to the space between her legs.

"Bolin, it's too early," she complains, but does nothing to stop his creeping fingers. He had a feeling it wouldn't take much persuasion. "What about the kids?"

It's risky, he knows, but Bolin is a man of opportunity. Children are frequently sneaking into his bed at night, so he and Korra have to be extra careful not to fall asleep naked after their lovemaking sessions. But it's on very rare occasions that Korra consents to an early morning session. And he knows all too well how she feels about mornings…

* * *

**_The rest of this fic can be found on my tumblr blog (linked in my profile)._**


	29. Order

_A/N: Finally! The last 30 Days of Writing fic, guys!_

_It only took me 140 days._

_Rated: K_

* * *

**Day 30 - Order**

* * *

It's surprising to Bolin how organized Korra keeps her bedroom despite her typically rowdy behavior. Her room isn't pristine by any means – the bed is unmade, there are bits of white hairs littering the spot on the floor where Naga sleeps, and he can even spot a thin layer of dust coating the windowsill. But he can tell she's taken great care to arrange the few possessions she has, even decorating the top of her dresser with trinkets she's acquired, including the snow globe he'd gifted her over the holidays last year which sits front and center.

He smiles and gives the globe a little shake, remembering the joyous look on her face as she unwrapped it, how her eyes lit like stars. The liquid inside the globe swirls around, spiraling fake snow all around the tiny replica of Republic City, the place he calls home. The place he met Korra.

It's snowing again, and the time for celebration has come. The winter festival starts tonight, which means tons of great food, loads of fun and, more importantly, presents. And Bolin's got something special in mind for Korra this year…

"Bo? What are you doing in here?"

Bolin spins around only to find Korra leaning casually against the doorway. "Waiting for you, actually! Wanna go check out the celebrations in the city? The fireworks are quite the spectacle!"

"Sure!" she grins. "Let's do it!"

Bolin returns the object to its rightful place as she rushes past him to grab her coat. He slips his hands into his pockets, fingers curling around the carefully wrapped gift hidden there, and thinks only of stars.


End file.
